We're Going To Need A New Roomate Agreement
by Tigtig2003
Summary: Sheldon walks in on leonard and a guy doing "you know" and claims whats his. Basically a smutty shelard fanfiction with barely any plot. big bang theory, boy/boy, sex, thats basicaly it.


Sheldon hears Leonard's high pitched moan through the apartment walls, what in the non-existant gods name could Lenard possibly be doing, he looks over at his alarm clock that is iluminating his room with the bright red numbers, it's 2 o'clock in the morning, the nerve of the experimental physicist astounds him.

He slowly climbs out of his star wars themed bed and trudged towards the direction of Leonard's room. He stands in front of the door, the sound of coutis filling his ears, he's slightly confused at the sounds Leonard's making, he is being a lot more vocal than when Sheldon normally catches Leonard breaking the roommate agreement

He knocks lightly, quiet enough that Leonard won't hear him, because to be honest, he wants to see what is happening in that room for a female to be okay with Leonard being that vocal

He finishes his final knocks and and slowly opens the door. Sheldon grips the side of the door when he sees just what he's walked in on, a man, a very muscular man at that has his hand on the space in between Leonard's shoulder blades, effectively pinning the smaller man down What completely astounds him tho is that the man is pounding into him at almost a brutal pace, but all Leonard does is lift his ass in the air as he begs for the man to go faster and deeper

Sheldon finds himself becoming embarrassingly hard as he watches Leonard's body react to the treatment he is receiving, he sees Leonard curl his toes, he hears Leonard's pant as if breathing is the hardest thing in the world for him when it should be the easiest, he sees as Leonard's shoulders are pushed even deeper into the bed, and he sees Leonard's fingers grip the comfider that they are preforming coutis on as if its the only thing that is keeping him in reality

Sheldon stands their not knowing if he should interrupt the erotic view before him or simply head back to the direction of his room, he should go back to his room, he knows that, but he feels something that resembles anger when he looks at the pair. But it's not directed at Leonard it's directed at the still unnamed male that is hovering over him,he thinks over his emotions for a second before he starts to make assumptions at what his own feelings are, he feels anger, he feels agitated at the man for touching Leonard, he is the only one that should be allowed to touch his Leonard, and he feels the need to punch the bigger man in the face and break his nose. It finally clicks he's jealous and likes Leonard

Sheldon does something that he may or may not regret later, he slams the door closed with himself still in the room

He learns Leonard's high pitched gasp, Leonard's eyes quickly find his and he quickly pushes the bigger man off of him

"what the hell sheldon" the shortest man in the room yells, his cheeks slightly flushed from his previous activity. Sheldon ignores him and glare at the man who is hasty pulling his jeans on

"GET OUT" Sheldon hisses opening the door so the half dressed man can leave

When the both hear the slamming of their front door Leonard is a blushing mess and Sheldon still feels… jealous

Sheldon slowly walks towards the bed, to where the brunet is huddled under the blanket and trying to save at least a shred of his dignity " what the hell sheldon"

Sheldon ignores the question and puts his hands on the side of his roommate's face, effectively keeping him in place

"did you know what seeing that man on top of you did to me"Sheldon whispers huskily while sliding his hands down to rest on Leonard's hips

He leans down and bites the top of Leonard's ear. Leonard let's out a sharp gasp at the feeling.

"it made me wanna punish you for letting another man touch what's mine"

Leonard shivers at the tone of voice and he arches his back when he feels two hands roughly grabbing his ass

"now I'm going to leave, while in gone I want you on all fours facing away from the door, do you understand"

"yes"

Sheldon squeezed Leonard almost painfuly "yes what?"

"yes sir" Leonard's pants while still trying to control his own breathing

"good boy" Sheldon murders before leaving the room to grab a few things

Sheldon hastily walks to his room and opens the spider man themed toy trunk. He pulls out a bottle of lube (because he wants to use his own and not leonards),a riding crop, and a buttplug for later usage. He never knew why he bought these items, it just felt right and know he knows why. To use on leonard.

Sheldon had been having the need to dominate in bed(even though he's a virgin) for a while now. He dream of of a brunette panting under him, calling him sir, and begging to be taken over and over again. The face in the dream used to be blurry so he never knew who he was dreaming about but he remembered, he remembered the dreams in full details the minute he opened the door, and this time it was leonard calling panting under him, calling his sir, and begging to be taken.

He took a calming breath and walk back in the direction of leonard's room

Lean waited on his hand and knees just like Sheldon had instructed him, he had no idea what was going to happen. he'd never seen Sheldon do anything in the least bit sexual, even around his ex-girlfriend. He didn't know what Sheldon planned to do to him. After Sheldon had walked in on him and his tinder hook up he thought he was just going to have to kick the guy out and go back to sleep, but hear he is on his hands and knees whimpering and panting like a bitch in heat

He hears Sheldon stands feet approach the bed, after somehow silently coming in the room

"safe word" leonard hears Sheldon say as a hand is placed right above his crack

"why do I need a-"

"safeword"Sheldon asks again with a no nonsense tone

"fine... "leonard huffs" uh how about… penguin"

"you will use the safe word when you are not okay with something or feel to uncomfortable and can't go on" Sheldon waits for his submissive to give a nod before he flicks his wrist around and testing the best ways to flick the crop

Leonard can't take the pressure of supporting his body weight with his arms, so he let's his shoulders sink into the bed with his head facedown

He yelps when he feels the first strike of what he thinks to be some sort of crop hit his ass, as more are placed in different places with different forces, tears building up in his eyes. He doesn't know if it's from pane or pleasure, or maybe even humiliation, but he let's out a sob and feels even more tears flow down his face

Leonard whimpers, moans, and cries, but he can tell the harsh treatment to his ass is almost over when the strikes increase.

"that was…" leonard whispers wiping the tears from his cheeks when he hears the instrument hit the ground

Leonard let's out a hiccup, still not over the sobs that were wracking his body. "shhh…" Sheldon whispers placing light kisses in between his shoulder blades

Sheldon places kisses all over Sheldon trembling body and congratulates him for how well he took the punishment. After a few minutes of the treatment leonard let's a moan slip past his lips and sled on smirks. He slowly kisses down leonards spine and places kisses all over leonards red ass. "ahh…" leonard moans when Sheldon pulls his ass cheeks apart and blows on leonard's puckered hole

"mm… sir please need you in me" the younger scientist pants

"you're wish is my command" Sheldon says placing a freshly lubed finger on leonard's hole and pushing in. Since leonard was recently stretched from his previous activity it didn't take longer to get to 4 fingers and even then leonard was still rocking against them in need. But Sheldon refused to hit his prostate and it was driving the smaller man mad

"please...please sheldon-sir"

Leonard turned his head and Sheldon connected their lips in a passionate kiss before he pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his cock

"hmm" leonard whimpered and hummed at the sensation of being stretched. Sheldon was so deep that leonard was sure that he could feel him in his throat.

Sheldon waited a few few minutes for leonard to adjust before he started to rock himself back and forth.

Leonard clutched the bed sheath in between his slim fingers as he leaned back to meet Sheldon's thrusts. They went on like that for a while, with sheldon brutally thrusting yel leaving soft almost delicate kisses all over leonards neck. Finally Sheldon decided that enough was enough,he finally hit leonards prostate and all leonard could see was white, he quickly found himself coming and Sheldon followed shortly after

They stayed in their position, both of them still coming down from their post orgasm high. finally Sheldon gained his composure back and slowly pulled out his limp cock, making leonard whimper. Sheldon quickly shush especially him and grabs the buttplug that is slightly bigger than his dick from it's place beside them on the bed.

Before the cum can come out of leonard's abused ass Sheldon pushes in the buttplug all the way in leaving the flat top to be seen

"what's that?"leonard asks moaning when he shifts and the plug hits his prostate

"it's a buttplug…" Sheldon answers "it keeps you nice and stretched and keeps my cum inside of you"

Leonard slowly turns now aware that the buttplug can hit his prostate at any moment, and lays on his back

The breath leaves him and all he can see is Sheldon kneeling dominantly over his body

"so what is...this" leonard says motioning to the both of them

"whatever you want it to be… but I want you to be my boyfriend outside the bedroom and you're dominate inside the bedroom"

"I would like that" the shorter man's says while grabbing the bigger man's hand and pulling him so he's laying on the bed. Leonard snuggles into Sheldon's chest and is rewarded by strong arms wrapping around his waist and petting his hair.

Leanard quickly falls asleep, the uncomfortableness of the buttplug at the back of his mind. His dreams are filled with how much he wants a repeat of tonight tomorrow


End file.
